


Sleep Tight

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so tired and the baby wouldn’t stop screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine and Kurt had a baby but Kurt had to go back to NY for work once the baby was born, Blaine is living with the hudmels and finally breaks down in the middle of the night with the baby in his arms. Hudmels comforting him.

The shrill scream woke Blaine up from the daze he had fallen into. 

Exhausted, Blaine forced himself out of bed and stumbled down the hall. He hadn’t slept for more than two hours for almost five days. When Kurt had been put on a traveling Broadway show he had been thrilled. This was Kurt’s dream and he was happy to support him. Staying in Ohio for the duration of the tour just made sense. Bishop was a finicky baby and he needed all the help he could get. 

Especially now that he had colic. 

“Hey, hey,” his voice was hoarse as he picked up the wailing baby. “Why are you so sad?”

Bishop just shrieked, his face red and wrinkled as he continued to sob. Every soothing technique that Kurt knew wasn’t working. He tried walking around the nursery, bouncing the baby in his arms, humming, singing, feeding him and gave him a hot bath. 

Nothing worked. 

He didn’t even realize that he was crying until a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Carole gave him a warm smile and picked up Bishop, shushing him softly. Trembling all over, Blaine buried his face in his hands and sobbed hard. 

“Here you go buddy,” Burt handed him a bottle of water and he sipped at it. 

“How are you feeling?” Carole asked, still bouncing the crying baby. 

“I’m just so tired,” he choked out, gripping the bottle in a firm grip. “I haven’t slept in days and…I just want Kurt. I want him to have his dream and I want him to be happy but I didn’t want to do this alone.”

“It’s okay to ask us for help you know,” Burt rubbed the baby’s back. “We’re this baby’s grandparents and we’re more than happy to help you however we can.”

Blaine nodded slightly, feeling emotion swell up in his chest. 

“I should be able to do this. I’m his father and I should be able to take care of him,” his eyes softened as Bishop finally quieted, falling asleep in Carole’s arms. “Am I doing something wrong? All he seems to do is cry when I try to help.”

“That’s what babies do,” Burt shrugged. “You’re a wonderful father Blaine and you love that little boy. Fatherhood is just hard.”

“It shouldn’t be. Maybe I’m just not meant to be a father,” he rubbed at his forehead. 

“Bullshit,” the language from Carole made him look up in surprise. “I’ve known you were going to be a fantastic father for years. Remember when Kurt got the flu his senior year? I walked upstairs and heard you singing to him while he slept. Your heart is too big for yourself so you give a little bit of yourself to everyone.”

He gave him a small smile and she placed the baby in his arms. 

“He’s beautiful right?” He smiled down at the sleeping baby and brushed a finger over his son’s forehead. 

“He is,” Burt squeezed his shoulder. “Now put him to bed and let us take care of him for a bit. You go sleep.”

Blaine gently lowered Bishop into his crib, freezing for a moment as he squirmed but he fell right back asleep. With one more grateful smile at his in-laws, he went back to his bedroom. 


End file.
